User talk:Balistic Pve
RE: skin Hi Balistic. Would you guys be interested in using the old custom skin (cityscape across the top with cigar lady on the side), or would you want something new? I could remake the old skin in just a few minutes. If you want something new/different, which would obviously take a bit more time, please post a request on the community request page (I'm in charge of handling all of them). Before you post a request, please put all, or at least most of into an appropriate category, as that is one of the criteria for being approved. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the kinda late reply. Work, work, work. :) So did you guys have anything specific in mind for a new skin? If not, and if you want to have a more "current" look, I can crop out this guy from the background used on the official blog and these 3 people from the background used on the official Twitter page. I could also use those shapes/colors seen in both of those images in a new background if you want. Any feedback and/or suggestions are welcome to help me give you guys the background you want. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Replied on your blog post. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Tabber Hey Balistic. I've been using tabber for items which have different masteries. It's great using that since you can make 4 different pages in 1. The only problem is the border ruins the whole page. It cuts through the Infobox for startes. Is there a way to get rid of it of fix it so it goes along the whole page? Only thing I found out its on the page MediaWiki:Wikia.css I don't understand the page very well :p not much of a coder :( Was hoping you might be able to help out. -- Mazdafreak 20:27, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not familiar with tabber, but it should be fixable... I just need to know what tabber is :P– alistic 20:21, 3 September 2011 (UTC) :Tabber is js class extension, a lot of wiki's use a form of this. Using the direct < tabber > the way it is implemented here (and other wikis) doesn't allow inline style attributes the same way the main tabber class does (using div class=tabber). I believe this is by design because the js tabber class extension when used with divs suffers an unavoidable remote page loading vulnerability. The div version can be used that will allow you to modify the style but only if the .js is manually sourced into the page, or you put an empty < tabber > / < /tabber > above it (but that leaves a line across the page). In order to change (or remove) the border you will have to modify the source js/css tabber files that wikia has loaded into the wiki. Hope the info helps. -- [[User:Karmakula|''Жarmakula]] 06:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Otherwise I'll ask Joe. He might know more of it then anyone else :) -- Mazdafreak 10:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, can you link me to a page where tabber is implemented?– alistic 23:56, 5 September 2011 (UTC) ::MediaWiki:Wikia.css He told me to add this but it didn't change anything. .tabberlive .tabbertab { border: none; } -- Mazdafreak 04:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Try enforcing importance in the css (see below), you can also use ul.tabbernav {} to modify the buttons and remove the horizontal line if you want to. (may also try placing an empty .tabber {} to ensure the interface is loaded prior to modification) .tabber { } .tabberlive .tabbertab { border: none !important; } ::-- [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 06:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::As I already said on Joe's talk page, it doesn't work. System somehow don't understand what this piece of code means and simply ignores it. -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 20:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::UPDATE: Saw that .tabber { } part is missing, asked to add it as well, we'll see if it helps -- [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ''' 22:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Joe's code was correct, I bet it was just the cache. (His was for the border around the whole page) The code I added in was for the line directly below the tabs (because I didn't see the page until his code had already taken effect) Were you guys looking to keep that line directly below the tabs?– alistic 02:56, 7 September 2011 (UTC)